Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to electronic communication, and more specifically to using a contact service application to provide enhanced modes of communication.
People often interact in business settings with other people that they are not otherwise connected to via computer based social networks such as LinkedIn® or Facebook®. Once a business meeting is over it can be time consuming for a person to figure out how to contact a person that they just met. This can also apply to a non-business setting where a person may meet a college friend or other acquaintance and not remember to ask for their contact information. Locating contact information about a person can involve looking up a phone number or address, looking up an email address, and/or reaching out to a mutual acquaintance for contact information. At times the person will get the details about how to contact another person and at other times they will simply wait to ask the next time that they see the other person.